I Adore You
by The Real Wolfdragonpup
Summary: Draco Malfoy found himself enthralled with Gale Lupin, ever since thier dance at the Yule Ball. He knew he adored Gale the summer before sixth year. Draco knew he was in love with him when he saw him with Teddy. Draco Malfoy x Male Original Character, Side Harry Potter x Female Original Character.
1. Enthralled

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco knew he was enthralled moments after they had started to dance. He became hyper focused on the honey haired boy, watching as he failed to follow Draco's lead. The boy wasn't very graceful, relying heavily on Draco to correct his movements, as they moved about the hall. Gale tripped over seemingly nothing, causing him to fall against Draco's /br /spanstrong id="docs-internal-guid-ece9e770-7fff-8ebe-4a4d-c280c7894940" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco gave a light chuckle, his grey eyes filled with warmth, as Gale's face flushed lightly, "We don't have to dance, Gale. I know you are far more comfortable standing in one spot."br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gale swallowed nervously, his copper eyes flickering over the surrounding couples. It was easy to see his face grow flush with their proximity, "I thought that was the point of this." his copper eyes flashed up to meet Draco's steel /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A small grin pulled at Draco's lips, "Come on." br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With that he easily guided Gale across the room over to the refreshments table. Draco separated from Gale to grab them both a drink, as he was doing so he kept an eye on the nervous boy. Gale continuously brought his hand up as if to touch something on his shoulder, presumably his cat who typically perched there, but he always caught himself, dropping his hand back down to his side. br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced down and picked up the two drinks, then turned towards Gale, but he wasn't alone anymore. The blonde observed a darker haired boy, who he knew had been harassing Gale and Nova, trying to chat up Gale. Gale seemed to get smaller the longer the other boy talked, then he touched him, causing Gale to /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco decided he had seen enough, and quickly made his way over, "Hey, prat, can't you see he doesn't want you to talk to him."br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The brunette sneered at Draco, "Yeah, because he wants a Slytherin to tote him around, only to drop him like he's trash."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /Draco's jaw clenched in anger, and his eyes narrowed, "Just because i'm a Slytherin doesn't mean that I don't care about him." Draco stepped in front of /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And why would he want to socialize with a pureblooded Death Eater?" Around them, other students began moving away sensing the /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gale pushed past Draco, getting up into the boy's face, eyes glowing in anger, "You have no right to judge him like that." he paused to inhale, "Just because his family are prats doesn't mean that he is. Just like I know your mother is a lovely woman, unlike you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /The boy looked affronted, and hurt. Then, with a sharp scowl, he spun around. Barely audible stomping melded with the music within the hall. Draco, held out one of the drinks to Gale, who took it with an apologetic smile. br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry that happened." he muttered, then took a shy sip of his /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco just shook his head, "It's my fault, I left you alone after taking you here."br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gale looked up sharply, "No, Draco, I meant what he said. I know you are not like you Father."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's enough for me." Draco replied, he glanced around the room then leaned Into Gale's space, "Come with me." Their eyes met once again and Gale bobbed his head. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /Together they left the main hall, carefully moving through the snow, until they settled on a bench in the nearby courtyard. They both relaxed, finishing their drinks as they leaned against each other and watched the snow slowly drift down to the earth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /Silently Draco prayed that they could make this work, despite his Father and their /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Draco?" Gale hesitantly pulled away from Draco's side, his copper eyes searching him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /He didn't respond vocally, instead he pulled Gale closer, and rested his head lightly in Gale's hair. "I'm fine, Gale" he finally responded, eyes falling shut./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /Gale shook his head lightly, jostling Draco, then pulled them up into a standing position. Gale looked directly into Draco's half closed eyes, and his hands slowly trailed down Draco's arms, until he clasped their hands together. Draco felt himself flinch and he averted his gaze to the falling snow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /Gale let out a soft sigh, "Draco, follow me." then lightly pulled Draco along. br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thus, Draco found himself being guided across the snowy covered plains of Hogwarts grounds. Gale easily navigated the snow, and pulled Draco into a small area, half sheltered by trees. Draco found his gaze wandering his new surroundings, as Gale pulled him directly to the center then let /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gale moved a few steps away then paused for a brief moment, gathering himself, he then turned on his heel posture straightening. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He extended his arm to Draco then said, "I, Gale Remus Lupin, wish to enter a formal courtship with the one Draco Lucius Malfoy." There was a small pause, and in a weaker voice he continued, "Do you accept?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco hid his surprise, eyes focusing completely on Gale. Seconds ticked by, and Gale began to nervously jitter. Draco pushed down the small part of him that still wanted his father's acceptance, and moved toward the nervous boy. Draco wrapped his arms around Gale, and pulled him against him tightly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco had to pull away slightly to stare directly into Gale's eyes and respond, "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept your courtship, Gale Remus Lupin."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gale let out a nervous, but happy, giggle, then flushed violently. Draco found himself chuckling at Gale's mortified expression, before he gently lifted Gale's chin up. They stared at each other, but Gale's eyes kept flicking down to Draco's lips. There was a long pause then Gale moved forward, pushing himself up on tiptoe to reach, and kissed Draco. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It wasn't a very good first kiss, That mattered very little to them. As they pulled away, Draco slowly shifted Gale's hand to his shoulder, then took the other. Gradually, Draco began to lead them into a dance, to a song only they could hear. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were comfortable ignoring the world around them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Right then was perfect, clumsy, but perfect, and they wanted it to last for as long as possible./span/p 


	2. Adoration

Draco knew Gale was easy to adore, he was so open and empathic, despite struggling with anxiety, and the resulting panic attacks. He also knew Gale didn't have the best home life, as his father struggled to maintain a job, especially in the wizarding world.

Draco had been unfortunate enough to have to flee his house, or else become a Death Eater, and upon hearing that Remus Lupin swooped in and gave Draco a place for the summer, despite the little money the family had, though both boys had noticed the increase in Remus' absences and had figured out it was because he was dating Nymphadora Tonks.

Still, Draco had to get used to having someone actually wanting to know what was going on in his life. He also had to get used to the smaller food portions and surrounding forest. The Lupin house was nestled comfortably in a small clearing with long wild grass and many wild flowers. It was peaceful.

Until night. Each night Draco had to deal with loud chirping of crickets and even the yowling of Gale's black cat, Alexa. Tonight, however, noise was not his problem. The small room, which was barely the size of a closet in Malfoy Manor, was drafty, and because neither boy was able to do magic legally, it had gotten extremely cold in the passing hours.

Gale had easily fallen asleep, curled up on the creaky mattress beside him. Draco assumed it was because he was used to the cold, but it was also equally likely that Gale was just good at sleeping in uncomfortable places.

Hours had passed since they had settled down for the night, and Draco was beyond annoyed, he was cold. Draco cautiously nudged the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

"Hey, wolf, get up." Gale didn't stir, instead he simply turned over and curled up into a strange ball. Irked Draco shoved him off, glad that his Quidditch training made it easy to do so.

There was a small thud, and a tired, "Dray?"

Draco peered over the mattress edge to stare at the bleary eyed boy. Gale slowly sat up, wiping his eyes, then standing and moving over to the bedside table to grab, then switch on, a small torch.

A sharp meow echoed from beneath Gale, and Draco watched as he apologized, leaning down to pick up a familiar fluff of darkness. Gale gave Draco a quick once over then an apologetic look, and he left the room to put Alexa outside. Draco carefully gathered all the blankets and wrapped them around him as much as he could without restraining himself, but still warm himself up. It was a fine balance but it was easy to find.

When Gale reentered with the light, he gave a small laugh, "Here." Gale then set the torch down and pulled his blue Ravenclaw sweater off over his head, and held it out to Draco.

Draco had to carefully extract an arm from his blanket wrap, then he grasped the sweater. He didn't immediately pull it on, instead he took a moment to examine the boy standing at the edge of the mattress.

It was odd, seeing his boyfriend without any shirt on, as Gale, like Draco, preferred to look at his best in an attempt to be seen more than just poor. He could tell that Gale had matured in recent years, managing to put on enough pounds to be deemed healthy, but because of his studious nature, Gale had no obvious muscle definition. Gale had a very lean and lithe body, with a small painting of brown, almost blond, body hair. Across his chest, disrupting the even spread of chest hair, and the uneven scatter of freckles, was a large scar, that started as a gash below the ribcage, then trailed up to his left clavicle as a thin line, Draco had never asked him how he had gotten it.

"Checking me out, Malfoy?" Gale teased, leaning forward to look him in the eyes, and even in the mediocre light of the torch, Draco could see the mirth glittering in his amber eyes.

Draco licked his lips, almost smirking as Gale's eyes focused on them, "Always, my wolf." a smug smirk appeared on Draco's lips as he watched Gale's skin darken in embarrassment.

Gale began to move away, but Draco reached out and grabbed his arm, then lightly tugged him closer. Although he had attempted to move away, Gale followed Draco's insistent tugging. The two carefully unwrapped Draco, then once Gale was curled up against him, the blankets were curled around them.

They went quiet, and the Gale quickly dozed off, nuzzling against Draco's chest.

Draco found himself contemplating his life. Would he go back home at the end of the year? Would Gale follow him? Would he have to give up this life the Lupin's had shown him? The one where he was cared for and had a place.

Gale gave a sleepy murmur, "Sleep, Dray. Tomorrow, think." then dropped off again.

Draco huffed out a small laugh, wrapping his arms around the boy he cared greatly for.

"I adore you, Gale." he found himself waiting for a response but none came, he smiled to himself, then drifted off.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

_~~~~~ Wolf_


	3. Love

The war was over.

It was over.

Draco, finished helping a group move the injured closer to the great hall, then began to move through the large celebrating group. Nowhere did he see Gale. Slowly, Draco moved over to the redhead directing a injured group, Nova.

"Nova, where's Gale?" Draco asked as his steel eyes searched the injured.

Nova turned and gave him a sad look, "You haven't heard?"

Draco stepped forward, feeling concern bubble within him, "Haven't heard what?" Draco asked sharply, wincing as soon as he said it. "Apologies, that was harsh." he almost whispered.

She let out a wistful sigh, then gave her head a shake, "It's fine, Draco." Nova's eyes lifted to look into his, "Remus and Tonks didn't make it. Harry had to tell him, they are both still with them."

Draco vaguely nodded, as a crashing wave of sadness filled him. Despite his crude treatment of Remus during his time as a professor, and after spending time with him, Remus had become a father-figure, who was much better than his own.

He barely offered Nova a, "Thank you." before pushing past the crowd in the Great Hall doorway. There in the door he gave a quick scan, easily spotting Gale. He didn't immediately go to him, as next to Gale was Harry.

Although the three had become the Marauderlings; Gale had become Moony, Harry took up Prongs, and they both agreed Draco would be Padfoot; he and Harry still struggled to maintain a healthy friendship.

So Draco made himself useful, aiding those nearby, while making sure to avoid eavesdropping on his boyfriend's conversation.

Their conversation seemingly ended, and Harry wrapped his arm around Gale. His attempt at comfort, then pulled away. Harry moved, and looked around, spotting Draco as he finished wrapping up a girl's arm.

Harry approached with little caution, "Take care of him." Harry said, with a slight questioning look at Draco.

"Of course, Potter." Draco sniffed, letting himself feign being insulted.

Even though it was feigned Harry winced, "Sorry." Harry bowed his head and took in a exhausted breath. "Moony isn't too good."

"I know," Draco replied softly, "and i don't expect him to be." He sent at glance to the doors behind him. "Might I suggest, Prongs, that you go an find Nova, before she tries to hunt you down."

"Right… I … right." Harry offered a jerky nod, then maneuvered past.

Draco paused, then turned to call after Harry, "Hey, Potter!" Harry whirled around, "Don't keep her waiting." Draco gave him a pointed look, then went over Gale.

Though it had hurt to hear that Remus was dead, it was very different to see the passive man lying dead on the cold ground of the hall. It made it feel real. Draco carefully knelt down beside Gale, bringing his hand up to rest on his shoulder.

"Wolf?"

At Draco's gentle inquiry Gale let out a heart wrenching sob and he turned to bury his face into Draco's chest. Loud, breathless sobs wracked the thin boy. Each sob, caused Draco to tighten his arms around him, pulling him closer. Draco nestled his face into Gale's honey coloured hair, letting his own tears fall.

There they sat, together, as the people around them tended to the wounded a moved the dead. Their mournful silence, broken only by Gale's cries, lasted for several minutes. When Gale went quiet, Draco helped him up.

"Let's go see Teddy." Draco murmured, then slowly guided Gale out.

Gale's eyes lowered as they walked, trying to avoid looking at the half demolished halls that they had to walk through. Carefully, Draco led them out onto the main grounds of Hogwarts, once outside, Gale moved away. He wandered ahead of Draco, looking mostly at the left greenery, with a mournful look.

Hogsmeade was mostly unaffected, only having a few piles of debris. Gale moved until he stood in the center of the town, then spun in a circle.

"It's like nothing happened." Gale muttered sadly, then turned to look at Draco.

Draco had no response, instead he held out his hand. Gale bowed his head, then slowly wandered over to him and took the offered hand.

A loud crack echoed around them, as Gale apparated them.

They reappeared in a small garden, right in front of a pond. Gale didn't pause to look around, instead he took off to a rustic house a short distance away. Draco followed him at a more sedated pace.

Gale reached the door but paused, hand raised, allowing Draco to reach his side. Gale's knock was weak, almost silent even in the quiet. Whoever was inside obviously heard it though as the door was opened by an almost familiar face. Draco tensed in concern, watching the woman closely.

"Gale! Your safe," The Bellatrix look-a-like exclaimed, and she reached out and pulled Gale in for a hug. They pulled apart, and the woman looked at Draco., "Why have you brought a Death Eater with you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Andromeda, this is my boyfriend Draco. Draco this is Andy." Gale introduced hoarsely, then turned to look at her. "Where is Teddy?"

Andromeda blinked, "Are you just picking him up for your parents?" she asked, with a small tilt of her head.

Gale went quiet, and when it became apparent that he wasn't going to tell her, Draco stepped forward, "They're dead."

She went pale, and a shaking hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Where's my brother." Gale asked, his voice cracked.

Andromeda shook her head lightly, the responded with a weak, "The upstairs room." Gale pushed past her and bolted through the house, leaving Draco with Andromeda.

She looked over Draco, "the stairs are to the right, I can't…" she trailed off, and it was clear that she was using everything she could to not break down in front of him.

"Thank you." Draco settled upon, and carefully passing her, to follow Gale.

Gale led them through the small cottage with relative ease, then entered a room to the right. The room was small and mostly barren, except for the small birch cot located across from the door. Gale practically threw himself across the room, stopping at the cat's edge to peer into it.

From his position in the doorway, Draco watched as his boyfriend hovered in the darkness. A tiny, almost inaudible, whimper echoed out from the cot, and Draco found himself subconsciously moving into the room. Gale swooped down and picked up a small boy with dark blue hair, and Gale easily began to calm the awakened boy.

Something about the image soothed Draco, despite the recent sorrow Gale now looked peaceful. Happy. Slowly Draco moved forward, keeping his eyes on the image of his boyfriend coo and rock the baby. His arms cautiously crept up to wrap around Gale's waist. He pulled him closer, letting his head rest upon his shoulder, in order to gaze at Teddy.

The world was silent.

"You'll help raise him, right?" Gale hesitantly asked, keeping his voice soft.

Draco warily replied, expecting the worst, "Of course," he paused, "we swore to be together through thick and thin."

He felt Gale turn, so he did as well, so they could look each other in the eye. "I know, Dray."

There was a long pause as they stared at one another, then a soft, "I love you, my wolf."

Gale smiled then curled into Draco, "I love you."

Later they would have to leave. Later they would have to plan funerals. Later they would have to face the rest of the wizarding world.

However, the now let them find the peace they had fought for. And the now reminded Draco of the first, where they entered their own world with unheard music that sang their feelings.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. If you enjoyed and really want more Draco and Gale, please Review, they won't ever get to tell you but you make their days brighter.

_~~~~~Wolf_


End file.
